


Occupied by Yours Truly

by ryuseistreamgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Sleeping Together, WoL gender can be either gender, he loves sleeing so why not, he's inviting you to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseistreamgirl/pseuds/ryuseistreamgirl
Summary: You were quite positive that you were finally hallucinating from lack of sleep; you barely caught a wink in the past 3 days. You rubbed your eyes, expecting to see the true reality.But nope. Emet-Selch still laid on your bed, his smirk glued to his lips as he watched you look dumbfounded.Inspired by a certain Discord Server's "Emotional Support Ascian" bot's response when you use the "sleep" command.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Occupied by Yours Truly

You stared at your bed.

You were quite positive that you were finally hallucinating from lack of sleep; you barely caught a wink in the past 3 days. You rubbed your eyes, expecting to see the _true_ reality.

But nope. Emet-Selch still laid on your bed, his smirk glued to his lips as he watched you look dumbfounded. His head was propped up by his arm, almost looking seductive.

"Warm. Comfortable. Occupied by yours truly. I see no reason why you should continue to avoid the bed." He patted the open space next to him on your bed with his free hand. He knew you lacked sleep, and thus decided to keep the bed warm for you so you wouldn't have to crawl into the cold sheets. Warm beds are the best, after all.

You did a quick _nope_ and went straight to your desk, deciding that report you've neglected for so long is much more appealing than watching your _hallucination_ talk to you. The pen quickly scratched across the paper, occasionally stopping as you made sure the events were reported in chronological order.

"Suit yourself." He rolled over to his back and Created a book in his hand for entertainment, picking up from where he last left off. His eyes lazily glossed over the words, counting how long it would take you to finally give in and seek the warmth on your bed. He expected at most an hour until the cold air was too much for you to bear. He briefly wondered why you never bothered to warm up your room, despite the Innkeeper offering you the choice. But alas, thanks to your stubbornness, he got to warm up your bed for you.

It was only a few minutes later when he heard a small sneeze come from your direction, followed by some grumbling and cloth rustling. Seconds later, he felt the bed dip next to him. He looked over and found you snuggling into bed, curled up under the blanket with him. Emet-Selch couldn't help but smile at how easily you gave in.

You inched closer to the source of the warmth, brows knit together from the clashing emotions that now occupy your mind; you wanted to sleep, but an Ascian was there. But he seemed to radiate heat and it was cold in here. But he's supposed to be your enemy and could harm you any time.

But warmth... and sleep...

You decided that giving in to your desires for one night wouldn't kill you. The report can wait for another day.

He chuckled as he got rid of his book and rolled to his side. His arm reached towards you and wrapped around your waist to pull you closer to him. Your back was flushed against his chest, your muscles relaxing from the heat coming from him. You let out a small growl in protest at the close proximity, but other than pulling the cover closer you didn't do anything about it.

It wasn't long before your breathing evened out from sleep. Emet-Selch let out another chuckle as he whispered, making sure not to wake you up; "Good night, my hero. Sleep well."

\-- -- -- 

The next morning, you woke up early in the morning; an unusual occurrence for you. You sat up with a smile, arms above your head as you gave your body a good stretch first thing in the morning. You felt extra refreshed this morning and didn't feel like sleeping in, having gotten the full rest you deserved. You dropped your arms back down, looking over to your side as if you were expecting to find something or some _one_ there.

What you found was an empty space. You tilted your head in confusion but quickly brushed it off as a dream (or you really were hallucinating last night). The only indications that it wasn't a dream was your randomly discarded clothing on the floor and part of the report that was written in your sleep-deprived state. Both were common findings in your room in the morning, so it wasn't much of an indication.

You shrugged and got ready for the day and headed for the Ocular for the usual meeting to discuss your next course of action.

Emet-Selch greeted you just like any other time he was there, giving no hint of whether the events from last night was a real occurrence or if it was just your imagination.

... Perhaps, he played tricks with your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about where this awesome bot comes from, you can [join the Discord Server here](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We talk about our love for Emet-Selch (and like all characters you can possibly love in FFXIV). They're great enablers, so beware :3c


End file.
